best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"XO TOUR Llif3" by Lil Uzi Vert
"XO Tour Llif3" (stylized as "XO TOUR Llif3" and pronounced "XO Tour Life") is a single by American rapper Lil Uzi Vert from his extended play Luv Is Rage 1.5 ''(2017) and debut album ''Luv Is Rage 2 (2017). It was released on Soundcloud on February 26, 2017, and later on all music streaming platforms on March 24, 2017. The track was produced by TM88, with co-production by JW Lucas. It peaked at number seven on the US Billboard Hot 100, becoming Lil Uzi Vert's highest-charting single as a solo artist and second top 10 entry overall after his feature on "Bad and Boujee" with Migos. Lyrics Are you alright? I'm alright, I'm quite alright And my money's right 8… (yeah) Countin' them bands All way to the top 'til they be fallin' over (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Countin' them bands On my way to the top 'til we fallin' over I don't really care if you cry On the real, you shoulda never lied Shoulda saw the way she looked me in my eyes She said, "Baby, I am not afraid to die" Push me to the edge All my friends are dead Push me to the edge All my friends are dead Push me to the edge All my friends are dead Push me to the edge Phantom that's all red, inside all white Like somethin' you ride a sled down, I just want that head My Brittany got mad, I'm barely her man now Everybody got the same swag now Watch the way that I tear it down Stackin' my bands all the way to the top All the way 'til my bands fallin' over Every time that you leave your spot Your girlfriend call me like, "Come on over!" I like the way that she treat me Gon' leave you, won't leave me, I call it that Casanova She say I'm insane, yeah I might blow my brain out (hey) Xanny, help the pain, yeah Please, Xanny, make it go away I'm committed, not addicted, but it keep control of me All the pain, now I can't feel it I swear that it's slowin' me, yeah I don't really care if you cry On the real, you shoulda never lied Saw the way she looked me in my eyes She said: "I am not afraid to die." All my friends are dead Push me to the edge (yeah) All my friends are dead, yeah, ooh Push me to the edge All my friends are dead, yeah All my friends are dead, yeah That is not your swag, I swear you fake hard Now these niggas wanna take my cadence Rain on 'em, thunderstorm, rain on 'em (ooh, yeah) Medicine, lil' nigga, take some (yeh, yeh) Fast car, NASCAR, race on 'em In the club, ain't got no ones, then we would beg them Clothes from overseas, got the racks and they all C-Notes You is not a G though Lookin' at you stackin' all your money, it all green though I was countin' that and these all twenties, that's a G-roll She say: "You're the worst, you're the worst." I cannot die because this my universe I don't really care if you cry On the real, you shoulda never lied Shoulda saw the way she looked me in my eyes She said: "Baby, I am not afraid to die." Push me to the edge All my friends are dead Push me to the edge All my friends are dead Push me to the edge All my friends are dead Push me to the edge Why It Rocks # The song's about Uzi's relationship with his ex girlfriend. # The prooduction is good. # In the "remastered" version Uzi's voice is emotional and is more understandable. # The lyric video fits the theme of the song. # The song is very catchy # The music video is different and interesting and features a cameo from The Weeknd. Videos Lil Uzi Vert - XO TOUR Llif3 (Official Visualizer) Lil Uzi Vert - XO Tour Llif3 (Official Lyric Video) Lil Uzi Vert - XO Tour Llif3 (Official Music Video) XO TOUR Llif3 - Lil Uzi Vert (Prod. by TM88) -Original Apple Music Version- Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Lil Uzi Vert Category:Instrumentals